


Skate Into My Arms

by markuriii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Family Drama, Fluff, Ice Skater Taeyong, Insecure boys that just want love, M/M, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An, Mentioned Yan An, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, photographer johnny, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markuriii/pseuds/markuriii
Summary: Johnny was overwhelmed at how fast everything seemed to be happening. Just in that morning, Taeyong had declined his offer to help walk the dreamies to school and now he was in Taeyong’s room kissing him breathless.Or, two insecure boys find love in each other, even when emotions aren't clear.





	Skate Into My Arms

Taeyong smiled at the joke Jaemin had happily recited to him, the young boy clinging to his arm with a wide grin. The older boy praised him on his sense of humour then did a quick head count of the young freshman boys gathered around him as they all walked out of the high school. Usually Taeil, Kun or Doyoung would be with him but they all were busy with work, so Taeyong had to take on the task of taking the dreamies, as the older boys called them, back home safely.

Their home is the huge old male orphanage on the outskirts of the city, all the boys that were left there after it had closed down were saved by Taeyong's family. The Lee family were quite a wealthy family, but they were also kind-hearted, when Taeyong's mother had heard about the orphanage closing and that there was still a large handful of young boys left there, she and her husband bought the place without a second thought. They gradually renovated the whole place to accommodate all 17 boys, as well as her own son on his request, so they could comfortably live together and with better facilities.

The Lees were able to get the orphans stable jobs if they were old enough, and even send them to school until they were well enough on their own feet to pay for themselves. Of course, Mr and Mrs Lee visited frequently, asking each male if they needed or wanted something.

The house consisted of:

 

Moon Taeil, eldest at 20, preschool teacher.

Seo Johnny, 19, photographer and stylist, occasional radio host.

Lee Taeyong, 19, aspiring figure skater or artistic roller skater.

Nakamoto Yuta, 19, Japanese translator and tutor.

Qian Kun, 18, café owner and manager.

Kim Doyoung, 18, restaurant owner and manager.

Leechaiyapornkul Ten, 18, dance trainer and teacher.

Jung Jaehyun, 17, radio host on multiple stations as well as his own.

Dong Sicheng, 17, Chinese-Mandarin translator also café and restaurant waiter.

Kim Jungwoo, 16, a part-time teen model also café and restaurant waiter.

Wong Yukhei, 15, teen model and advertisement actor.

Lee Mark, 15, barista and waiter at café.

Huang Renjun, 14, no job (trying to persuade Sicheng to get him a job at Kun's café, Kun refuses).

Lee Jeno, 14, no job.

Lee Donghyuck, 14, no job.

Na Jaemin, 14, no job.

Zhong Chenle, 13, no job.

Park Jisung, 12, no job.

 

The boys enjoyed living together, they had all known each other for a very long time in the orphanage, excluding Taeyong but they all welcomed him with open arms nonetheless. Just like his mother, Taeyong had easily let his parental instincts take over as he took care of the house and the boys, especially the younger ones. Taeil, Kun and Doyoung often helped him as well, when Taeil wasn't at the preschool or when Kun and Doyoung weren't at their joint café and restaurant. The four could always keep up with the messes the other boys made and fix it before it became an issue. While they cleaned the house, Jungwoo was often sent out with a few younger boys of his choice to buy their weekly rounds of food and necessities, they would often come back with more than just what was necessary.

The pink haired male was pulled from his thoughts when Chenle stepped off the sidewalk and into the gutter of the busy road. Taeyong made a strangled noise at the back of his throat as he grabbed a hold of Chenle's arm before he could cross the road carelessly, pulling the boy back next to him quickly.

"Chenle be careful, at least put your phone away just until we get home?" Taeyong sighed while affectionately ruffling the Chinese boy's hair.

"Hey, Lee!" at the vague calling, four of eight males at the corner turned their heads. Taeyong, Mark, Donghyuck and Jeno glanced at each other then back to Yuta, Jaehyun and Johnny walking up to them.

"He meant Taeyong, sorry boys." Yuta huffed, whacking the back of Jaehyun's head weakly.

"What's up, Jung?" Taeyong hummed, whilst quickly shuffling the ninth and eighth-graders across the road, the three new additions to the small group hastily following.

"We're out of milk. And coffee." Jaehyun whined, placing his hand on Taeyong's shoulder only to have it shrugged right back off.

"Don't tell me that, tell Jungwoo." The shorter boy mumbled.

"He is at a modelling gig." Yuta supplied.

"Get it yourself then, because I have ice skating practice in ten minutes anyway, so I can't get it for you."

"I have to be at the studio in less than half an hour!" Jaehyun grumbled pouting.

"Not my problem. Ask someone in the house." Taeyong winced as he felt someone's, probably Donghyuck's, hand slide into the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve his key for the house then watching as the dreamies and sprinted past the next few blocks to their home, Yuta and Jaehyun following closely after them.

"About that. Can I come to watch you? I need to practice focusing on an object while it's moving for my photography skills, and this is the perfect opportunity. That is, only if you're okay with it?" Johnny glanced up from the ground to look at the pink haired boy beside him with a warm smile on his face. Johnny was always an observing person, reading people's emotions from their actions or expressions. The things he could gather from Taeyong was that he didn't like to be touched unless he initiated it, he disliked showing his body to absolutely anyone, he cared deeply for the boys at the house like a mother or parental figure would, he was very self-conscious of his own skills, he didn't like talking himself up at all, he made sure the topic was never about him or his talents. But the main thing Johnny noticed was that, although the shorter boy claimed he had no favourites, he never seemed to want to stay near Johnny for longer then he needed to, he would greet him then scurry off to his room while mumbling an excuse to leave. While if it were someone else Taeyong was talking to, he would ask about their day, how they were feeling, if they were hungry, he would look them in the eye and be calm. Yet at the same time, when Johnny talked to him, Taeyong would blush and smile, which would always give Johnny false hope as he was never nervous around anyone else.

"You want to watch me skate?" Taeyong seemed surprised, glancing at the taller male then diverting his gaze to the house that was only thirty meters away now.

"Only if you are okay with it. If you're uncomfortable with it, I won't do it. It's just for practice." Johnny offered another warm smile, whether Taeyong saw it or not was up for debate, but when the shorter boy looked up with wide eyes and nervous hands fiddling with each other Johnny was ready to take it all back and assure the pink haired boy he wasn't going to do it and could practice with something else.

"For your photography, right? Practice for your job?" He mumbled, not taking his gaze away just yet.

"It's alright Taeyong, if you're uncomfortable I don't-"

"No, it's alright. It would help me too anyway... you know, the exposure could help my nerves and my popularity at the same time." The shorter boy blushed under the hopeful gaze he was being given by Johnny. "You can come with me if you want to."

"Thank you, Yongie, I really need this." The taller male grinned widely, letting the nickname slip to see how the shorter would react to it, his eyes softened when he watched Taeyong blush more and hide a smile behind his hand. God did Taeyong confuse him with his mixed signals.

"You're welcome, but you need to be ready quick, wear warm but comfortable clothes. We're going to be there for a while." Taeyong advised as he entered the house and rushed to his room, Johnny doing the same, the grin never leaving his face.

 

Taeyong sighed and leaned against his door once he closed it, he wished he didn't get so flustered when he was around Johnny, yet the pink haired boy couldn't help it. Johnny was the embodiment of physical perfection, and he was always sweet and caring no matter who he was talking to. Taeyong had once watched from afar when Johnny was comforting Mark, the ninth-grader was stuck in his memories and breaking down from stress and the feeling of abandonment. He was left at the orphanage when he was five, so he was old enough to have an attachment to his parents but not old enough to understand why they left him. Johnny's story was worse, but the taller male never once bought his own story up, he listened to what Mark had to say and told him everything Mark's parents were missing, picking out all of Mark's talents and optimistic things about the boy. He then reminded him about the house, all the boys here were Mark's family now, whether they were blood or not, no one was going to hurt Mark again because he had seventeen brothers that would fight for him.

Taeyong new he shouldn't have been listening to their conversation but that was three years ago now, three years since Taeyong found himself catching feelings for the taller male. The pink haired boy hadn't told anyone of his issue, not even his parents. He was afraid, he had never been told what to do in a situation like this, he only ever knew to take care of others and focus on his career. Not once was he briefed on romantic attraction, let alone romantic attraction for another boy. With a deep breath, Taeyong pushed himself off the wall and got out of his casual wear then searched for his thermals and his black leggings before quickly pulling them on, he got his fitted black turtleneck and took off any jewellery he was wearing and wiped his makeup off. The pink haired boy ran his fingers through his hair to smoothen it out, checking for any major imperfections on his face in the mirror while he did so. Taeyong got out his duffel bag and shoved a warm jumper, his ice skates, deodorant, some hand towels, tissues and a few water bottles in it. Slipping on his high-top converse, the pink haired male put his phone in the bag and zipped it up, leaving his room and making his way to the front entrance.

"You ready?" Johnny asked cheerily, he was in white vans, black sweats and his favourite white jumper with Chicago written with black lettering in an arch across his chest. He had a backpack hanging off one shoulder, which seemed to be his camera bag, as he stood at the door, one hand on the handle as he waited for Taeyong.

"Yes, are you sure you're going to be warm enough?" the shorter boy questioned, exiting the house when Johnny held the door open for him.

"Yeah, don't worry I have like, three shirts on under this." The taller boy grinned happily, shutting the door and following Taeyong to his car. The taller male scanned Taeyong's appearance subtly, he had never seen Taeyong in anything but baggy oversized jumpers or shirts. So, seeing him in a turtleneck sweater that showed off his slim frame and small curves, had Johnny's heart beat quickening. The pink haired boy was cute and petite, Johnny didn't know why Taeyong would ever want to hide himself. The taller male slid into the passenger seat of Taeyong's car, setting his bag down by his feet and holding Taeyong's on his lap. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence between the two, the loudest noise being the soft melody of WINNER's 'FOOL' playing gently from the radio. Johnny was just glad Taeyong wasn't so tense like he usually is when he is near the taller, maybe skating really was the pink haired male's getaway.

 

Taeyong locked his car once both he and Johnny had got out, leading the way to the front door of Choi's Skating Rink, his eyes skimming over the sign that read 'Rink closed – practice hours only'. The pink haired male reached for his bag that Johnny was still holding, yet the older male just smiled and shook his head.

"I'll hold it." He assured, gesturing for Taeyong to open the door. The shorter male hesitantly thanked him then pushed the door open, letting Johnny walk in before shutting the door. Johnny shivered at the sudden temperature change, while the shorter male briskly walked past him seemingly unaffected. The person behind the reception desk perked up at the sound of the door shutting, putting their phone down and straightening up their posture. Johnny had to do a double take, the person was definitely male, but he had long blonde hair, tied in a loose ponytail over his shoulder and a chin-length fringe hanging down the side of his face.

"Oh, Taeyong! Hi sweetie!" The male called cheerily, leaning over the counter and giving Taeyong a hug once he was close enough. Johnny was astonished, he doesn't think he has seen the pink haired male properly hug anyone except Jisung, yet here he is, comfortably accepting physical affection like it was nothing.

"Hi, Hannie. How are you?" Taeyong hummed, pulling back with a bright smile.

"I'm very well thank you, what about you? Who's this?" The blonde looked Johnny up and down with a smirk, then turning back to Taeyong and raising an eyebrow at him. Taeyong immediately flushed bright red, looking down at his feet as he stuttered out nonsense.

"Uh, my names Johnny." The taller male cleared his throat, shifting the bag on his shoulder so it was more comfortable.

"Oh? So  _you're_  Johnny? You have one hell of an eye Yongie." The blonde male snickered and pinched Taeyong's shoulder gently.

"Shut up!" Taeyong quickly slapped the other's hand away.

"Jeonghan! Are you still picking on Tae?" a fourth voice called out, the sound of the voice seemed to make Taeyong physically calm, which caught Johnny's attention quickly. Another male came walking around the corner, he had fluffy black hair and soft but defined facial features, he strides over with a bright smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Seungcheol!" Taeyong leapt into the male's arms, making Johnny physically stiffen. Seungcheol was wearing skates already making him around Johnny's height, which meant the pink haired male was on his tiptoes to even be marginally the same height. The Chicagoan knew he shouldn't get jealous so easily, he wasn't supposed to be a negative person, but he couldn't help it. He can't even remember the last time Taeyong looked at him with affection in his eyes, let alone touch him. Jeonghan noticed the sudden change in Johnny's demeanour and quickly hopped over the counter, walking to Seungcheol and Taeyong.

" _Cheolie_ ," Jeonghan whined in a childish tone as he got closer, making Seungcheol instinctively let go of Taeyong and focus his attention on the blonde.

"What's up, baby?" Seungcheol hummed accepting the light kiss Jeonghan placed on his lips. The blonde male pulled his boyfriend down, so he could whisper in his ear.

"See the six-foot boy over there? Yeah, you're touching his property and he doesn't like it." Jeonghan hummed, patting Seungcheol's chest. "And before you say anything, I know you may have more muscles, but he could still deck you in one go." Jeonghan smiled and pulled away from him, quickly kissing him once again before making his way back over the counter.

"Thanks... babe..." Seungcheol mumbled, glancing up to meet Johnny's gaze. "Hey, I'm Choi Seungcheol. I own the rink and I teach skating lessons."

"Johnny Seo. I'm a photographer." The taller replied back walking closer to them.

"Well, anyway, should we start?" Taeyong coughed as he turned to Seungcheol, flustered once again as Jeonghan wasn't the quietest whisperer. The other skater nodded and made his way to the rink, stepping onto the ice and gliding around the oval as he waited for Taeyong. The pink haired male walked to a locker with Johnny in tow, taking his bag from the taller male and getting his skates out of it then zipping it back up, shoving it in the locker. The shorter male kicked his converse off and slipped on the white ice skates, tying the laces quickly then standing up straight, immediately looking at Johnny and grinning when he was only an inch shorter then him now. Johnny smiled warmly back as he fiddled with the lenses on his camera, fixing the settings of it as well.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable and want me to stop, yeah?" Johnny questioned, slinging the camera strap around his neck then brushing his fringe out of his eye.

"I will, thank you though... for caring so much that is." Taeyong, rubbed the back of his neck, a small smile gracing his lips. The taller male blinked in surprise, tilting his head.

"Well of course I care? I know you Taeyong, I know you're not confident in yourself a lot of the time, so I just want to make sure you're okay with this and that I'm not crossing boundaries that I shouldn't." Johnny spoke softly, a pool of warmth in his eyes.

"Johnny- I..." Taeyong's body shook, contemplating on what to say to him. The pink haired male didn't know what to do, was he supposed to thank him again? Hug him? Cry? He was clueless.

"Taeyong! We don't have all night." The voice of Seungcheol brings the two back, Taeyong smiles to Johnny apologetically then quickly shuffles his way over to the rink. Johnny watched him, with a small frown, did Taeyong really not notice his constant glances, the many attempts to be closer to him, whether it be swapping seats to be next to him or stepping closer to him when they're walking.

The taller male sighed and walked to the edge of the rink, leaning on the waist-high wall and setting up his camera. Johnny watched through the screen at Taeyong showed starting poses to Seungcheol, the dark-haired male judging them. The Chicagoan was conflicted, seeing Taeyong smiling and having fun made Johnny happy, but the fact that he was smiling for Seungcheol, that made his stomach churn.

The taller male took only a few photos of Taeyong's starting pose, the pink haired male's right arm was hanging above his head, his hand and fingers seeming to reach out to the roof, while his other arm was angled in front of him, curling around his chest without touching. His right leg was jutted out, the tip of the skating blade being the only part of the skate touching the ground. Johnny hadn't even noticed Seungcheol had left the rink, too busy watching the pink haired male steady his posture and breathing. When a soft music started to play, Taeyong lifted his head up higher, looking at the hand above his head and watched as his fingers curled, and his wrist twisted before he dropped his arm and began to slide across the ice.

The Chicagoan watched in amazement as the other male glided effortlessly around the rink, moving his arms in time with the melody of the orchestral music and perfectly executing toe loops, salchows and, even just managing to land without falling, a lutz where it fits best in the routine. The pink haired male was more flexible then Johnny had ever thought, showing off his ability to fold his body in a biellmann spin. The taller male couldn't seem to stop taking photos of Taeyong. He told himself he was only going to take a few, but he couldn't get enough of how ethereal the other male looked while he was skating, he seemed completely in his element, even with Johnny watching his every move. Taeyong ended his set with a sit spin, slowly rising up as he spun faster and lifting both arms above his head in a curling motion. The pink haired male abruptly stops his spinning and throws his head back just as the music ends with a staccato form. Johnny lifted his eyes from his camera screen, just watching Taeyong panting as he held his pose, the taller male was absolutely astonished. Seungcheol glided over to the other skater with a large smile as he clapped.

"That was amazing Yongie! There is no way you won't be scouted!" he cheered, bringing Taeyong out of his fixed state.

"Thank you," the pink haired male huffed, hugging Seungcheol once again.

Johnny jerked from his hunched over posture when his phone started buzzing in his back pocket, he set his camera down on the wall and slipped out his phone, seeing 'Thailand's Greatest Thot' and instantly answering.

"Ten!" He yelled into the phone, grinning from ear to ear.

"John!" Johnny heard the Thai male yell back.

"Why the sudden call? What's up?"

"Yeah, uh, are you with Taeyong at the moment?" Ten asked.

"Yes...? Why?" Johnny hummed curiously, noticing the slight change in is Thai friend's tone.

"Well, there is a situation here... like, not big time but shit is still going down. So, either you or Tae needs to get your ass over here real soon. Taeil is at the preschool still, Doyoung and Kun are at work and the place, well mostly Sicheng if I'm honest, is going to hell. He won't listen to what I have to say, won't even listen to Yuta, but he might listen to you. Please just help, I'm getting stressed and it's not even something to be stressed about." Johnny furrowed his brows, glancing at Taeyong. The pink haired boy was chatting to Seungcheol, they seemed to be verbally going through the skating routine.

"I'm on my way. I'll see you soon" Johnny stated, hanging up the phone and shoving it back into his pocket. The Chicagoan hurriedly packed up his belongings and took Taeyong's car keys, then made his way to Jeonghan at the reception desk. "Jeonghan. There's an issue at home, will you or Seungcheol be able to take Taeyong home when he is finished?" the taller male asked.

"Of course, hun. I'll bring him straight home when they're done." The blonde assured, patting the other male's shoulder before ushering him along. "Go on now, go home."

"Thank you so much," Johnny called over his shoulder as he walked to the entrance of the ice skating rink.

 

As soon as the Chicagoan had made it home and out of the car, the front door to the house flew open and a small figure came sprinting out. Johnny rushed to them and let the smaller male jump into his arms. The taller looked down at the boy who had wrapped his arms tight around his middle, Johnny was surprised to see a sobbing Renjun burying his face into his stomach.

" _Huang Renjun!_ " Johnny looked back to the entrance of the house, seeing a furious Sicheng stomping towards them. Renjun whimpered and Johnny instinctively pulled the younger boy closer, feeling the need to protect him. Ten had said that it wasn't that bad of an issue, but it had to be if Sicheng was mad, Sicheng was never mad, especially never at Renjun.

"Hey, calm down. We're going back inside, come on." Johnny spoke calmly, he watched the older Chinese male scoff and make his way back to the house, before gently prying Renjun's hands off him so he could lift him up and carry him. The first thing he noticed when he got to the living room was that the dreamies and Yukhei weren't in there, except for Jeno, who was hanging his head as he sat timidly on one of the couches. Only Sicheng, who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest impatiently, Yuta, who was standing next to where Jeno was sitting, and Ten, who was staring at the ground in thought. Johnny gently put Renjun back on his feet, but the younger Chinese male didn't let go of him one bit.

"Ten, you explain what's going on," Yuta mumbled, watching Jeno carefully as the younger boy kept glancing at Renjun. Johnny turned his attention to the Thai male, carefully carding his hand through Renjun's hair.

"So, as I told you, it really isn't that bad." Ten started, glaring at the older Chinese male before gazing back to Johnny and continuing. "All it is, is just Yuta and Sicheng were going to go grocery shopping, and Sicheng wanted to take Junnie with him. Sicheng thought it would be funny to scare Renjun so he burst into his room but found Jeno, and Renjun, kissing each other." The Thai male sighed tiredly, Johnny looked shocked at Jeno, who was now sporting a deep red blush and moved his attention to Sicheng.

"Why are you so mad about that? You have Renjun  _shaking_ , Sicheng." The Chicagoan grumbled, still petting the younger Chinese boy's hair.

"He's too young for that kind of stuff. It's disgusting. And with  _Jeno_? They're basically brothers." Sicheng argued, finally locking his eyes with Johnny's.

"It was a  _kiss_  Sicheng, they're fourteen it's normal for them to try it. Are you telling me you haven't kissed anyone in this house?" Johnny was trying his hardest not to raise his voice, but he had never liked to argue over trivial things, it was stupid. This was stupid, he just got here and he is already pissed off. The older Chinese boy sputtered and flushed, visibly getting angrier.

"For your information, no. I haven't kissed anyone in this house, in fact, I haven't kissed anyone at all. That would be foul, we're all men in the house. And it certainly looked like more than just a simple kiss." Sicheng growled.

"We wouldn't have done anything! I wouldn't do that to him." Jeno piped up but was quickly shut down when the elder Chinese male glared at him.

"Sicheng, don't tell me you're mad because they're both boys..." Ten whispered, looking at the older Chinese male in disbelief. If only the Thai male had seen Yuta shaking his head as a warning not to go into that territory.

"Of course! Why aren't you? It's not natural!" Sicheng scrunched his nose up, his top lip twitching due to the action.

"What about your friends!? Junhui and Yanan? What about some of the people in this house, Sicheng? Have you been secretly hating us all this time!?" Ten was starting to get riled up more than normal, Johnny tried to intervene but Sicheng was faster.

"What about my friends? They're just friends! And as long as I see nothing in this house then I have no reason to think that there are people like that here." The elder Chinese male spoke matter-of-factly, it surprised all the other males in the room, excluding Yuta, who stood with his head in his hands. Johnny was a loss for words. Did Sicheng really hate it that much that he would completely ignore his best friend's obviously more than a platonic relationship?

"Sicheng..." Yuta's voice called out softly, catching the attention of all the boys, as it was the first time he spoke since the outburst started. "I think you need to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"They're right Sicheng, this is dumb. You're too angry right now, I think you should stay at a friend's house, probably not Junhui and Yanan's, maybe Yixing's..." Yuta placed his hand on Jeno's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into it.

"Yuta-"

"I can take you there if you want. But you need to calm down. You need time away." The Japanese male didn't take his gaze off of Sicheng, waiting for him to submit out of annoyance. Johnny and Ten shared a look, they have never seen the pair not agree on something before. Yuta cautiously made his way over the Chinese male.

"Fine. I'll go. But you leave me the  _hell_  alone, don't  _touch_  me!" Sicheng yelled slapping Yuta's hands away and marching out of the house, slamming the door. Yuta groaned and looked towards Johnny and Ten.

"I'm  _so_  sorry, I tried to talk sense into him, but he was dead set on trying to murder Jeno. Sorry Johnny, that you had to cancel on Taeyong for this childish shit. Sorry Ten, that you had to listen to any of that." Yuta smiled bitterly before retreating to his room. The Thai male moved towards Jeno, tugging the Korean boy up so he could hug him.

"Are you two alright?" Johnny asked, slowly moving Renjun's head back so he could look at his face, the Chinese boy wasn't sobbing anymore but he still looked guilty. "I don't know what is wrong with Sicheng, but you need to know that you both did nothing wrong, a kiss is a kiss, and there are eighteen boys in this house, it's going to happen. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I've kissed Johnny plenty of times and yet we're fine. He's head over heels for Taeyong and if I'm honest, I have my eye on someone too." Ten joked, lightening the mood significantly and making Jeno laugh quietly.

"But, what if I wanted it to mean something?" Johnny looked down at the Chinese boy's flushed face, Renjun was looking off to the side and biting his lip nervously.

"Then that is fine too, Junnie. If you two genuinely like each other you can kiss all you want." Johnny ruffled the boy's hair finally letting go of him.

" _But_ , you're still fourteen, so keep it pg." Ten piped up, laughing when Jeno hit his shoulder. The two younger boys thanked Johnny and Ten then scurried off together, most likely to the dream hangout.

"Well, that was a shit show." Johnny groaned, throwing his body onto one of the longer couches, Ten moving to sit on the taller's legs.

"Mm. So, what did you do with Taeyong today?" the Thai boy asked, wanting to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Watched him skate and be friendly to literally everyone but me."

"Aww, you poor boy." Ten laughed and slapped Johnny's stomach. "You're so gay for him. What a twink."

"Shut up, you thot. Respect your elders."

"Never." Ten grinned once again before his features softened and he became more serious. "Johnny? Do you... do you really like Taeyong? Or is it a 'follow the dick' kind of thing?"

"Follow the-? No Ten, my dick did not choose Taeyong, my heart did. I really do like him. Of course, everyone knows he's gorgeous, like his body is absolutely breathtaking, and watching him skate- whether it be on ice or on normal ground, Christ, it makes the sinner and the saint in me fight each other." Johnny sighed dreamily, not noticing Ten's face screw up at the last comment. "But him as a person, his personality and morals, it creates a whole other level of attraction. I've seen him talk with so many people, but not once does he make it about himself. He's so selfless, in everything he does, if he gets complimented on his skating? He'll politely thank the person but then pull an even better compliment out of nowhere and throw it right back. He takes care of the house, the boys and his own career all at once but not ever does he show that he's stressed, or tired, or pained, in any shape or form." The Chicagoan ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "I love him Ten. I am completely, and utterly, in love with Lee Taeyong."

"Well isn't today your lucky day?" The Thai male suddenly got off Johnny and tapped his stomach. Confused, Johnny sat up, unintentionally locking eyes with the only pink haired boy Johnny knew.

"T- Taeyong-" the taller male jumped up from the couch, staring at the wide-eyed Taeyong who stood frozen in the doorway. Ten looked at the both of them and smirked, deciding to take his leave towards his room.

"You- you love me...?" Taeyong hesitantly asked, his legs shaking as he clung onto his duffle bag that was held against his chest. Johnny sputtered, feeling awkward as he just stood there with his mouth agape.

"I, uh um- wh-what are you doing back so soon?" the Chicagoan stumbled over his words, mentally hitting himself for being so stupid.

"I noticed you weren't there anymore and Jeonghan told me that something bad happened here, so I got him to drive me back as soon as possible... Johnny I..." Both males didn't know what to say, Taeyong desperately wanted to just confess his own feelings and comfort Johnny, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was afraid Johnny would get the wrong idea and think Taeyong hated him, he couldn't let that happen. The pink haired male took a deep breath, about to say something, anything, but it came out as a scream when he was forcefully tackled to the ground by Yukhei.

"Taeyong!" The Cantonese male yelled. Lifting himself up so he was hovering about the smaller male. "No one went shopping and there's no milk!" Yukhei screamed. Johnny yelped and rushed over to the pair, shoving the younger boy away.

"Taeyong are you alright?" The Chicagoan worriedly asked, holding his hand out for the pink haired male to take if he needed it. Taeyong shakily grabbed Johnny's hand and slowly got up, still overwhelmed from the amount of shock in such little time.

"I- I'm fine." He muttered. Johnny made an attempt to let go of the pink haired male's hand but the shorter only gripped onto it tighter, entwining their fingers together as he did so. Taeyong looked at Yukhei who was pouting on the floor, ignoring Johnny's gaze on him.

"When Jungwoo gets back, if he has the energy, you two can go shopping. Or you can go tomorrow. Ask him first." Taeyong said clearly, calming himself down and gaining back his composure. The Cantonese male whined but agreed, getting up and leaving. The two males stood silently, Johnny studying Taeyong's face while the shorter male kept his gaze on the ground. The pink haired male takes a deep breath then starts to walk, tugging Johnny along with him through their still entwined hands. Taeyong briskly leads Johnny to his room, opening the door and pulling the taller male inside before shutting the door and throwing his bag to the ground.

"Taeyong I-" the Chicagoan started to speak but shut his mouth when the pink haired male covered his mouth with two fingers, trapping him against the door.

"Do you love me?" the shorter asked in a strong but still gentle voice. Johnny wavered under the intense gaze of the other in front of him, height difference did not make him feel superior in this moment.

"Yes..." The Chicagoan had answered breathlessly after a few more seconds.

"Then don't speak..." Taeyong hesitantly spoke, removing his fingers and instead cupping Johnny's face in his palm. The skater just examined the taller male's face in his hand, it was the first time he was able to look at Johnny's face without it being creepy or strange, and with the other so close up, he was even more gorgeous. Taeyong rubbed his thumb over the Chicagoan's cheek, smiling softly as the skin heated up under his touch. "because I love you too, Johnny." The shorter boy mumbled before finally pulling the taller down to him and connecting their lips together. Taeyong felt all his worry and stress fade away as Johnny kissed him back, relief washing over him and warming his insides. "I love you so much you have no idea." The pink haired male whispered, he let go of their entwined hands, instead putting both of his hands on Johnny's shoulders and resting his forehead against the taller male's. "I'm sorry Johnny."

"What the hell for? You've done nothing wrong." The Chicagoan mumbled back, hesitantly resting his hands on Taeyong's hips and when the pink haired male didn't flinch, Johnny wrapped his arms fully around the smaller male, pulling him close.

"For not telling you, for avoiding you, for not knowing what to do and making you upset when I tried to ignore you. I'm sorry."

"Well, then I'm sorry too. For not telling you my feelings as well, for being too possessive when you aren't mine, for being too clingy and overbearing. You don't deserve more stress." Johnny mumbled looking into Taeyong's eyes.

"One of those was a lie." The pink haired male chuckled at the other male's confusion. "I  _am_  yours. I'm all yours and I've always  _been_  yours. As long as you're mine, I'll be yours." Taeyong smiled softly, carding his fingers through the hair on the back of Johnny's head.

"Fucking finally!" The taller laughed, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's thighs and lifting him up off the ground. Taeyong yelped and latched onto Johnny's shoulders, not expecting the sudden change in height.

"Put me down, you dork!" The pink haired male laughed, relaxing against the Chicagoan's body.

"Kiss me and I will." Johnny hummed, tilting his head up to look at Taeyong with a glint in his eye.

"You don't have to ask." The shorter mumbled before cupping the other male's cheeks once again leaning down and pressing their lips together again. Taeyong sighed, trying not to smile as their mouths moved together easily, although he wasn't as experienced, The Chicagoan would quickly take the lead and let the younger relax into his hold. Johnny started to slowly lower the pink haired male down until his feet were touching the ground, being careful to not disconnect their lips as he did so, and as soon as Taeyong was stable, the Chicagoan pulled him as close as possible by his hips, deepening their kiss and making the shorter male hum happily. Johnny was overwhelmed at how fast everything seemed to be happening. Just in that morning, Taeyong had declined his offer to help walk the dreamies to school and now he was in Taeyong's room kissing him breathless. Just in one day, he saw Taeyong skate for the first time, saw a pissed off Sicheng, found out that two dreamies were not as innocent as everyone thought, watched Yuta tell Sicheng to leave and now he thinks he is dating the only boy he has ever been in love with. The Chicagoan came back to his senses when he felt Taeyong pull away from the kiss, he opened his eyes and saw the shorter male smiling warmly at him.

"Date me." The taller male couldn't stop himself before he started talking. "Be my boyfriend, just, please don't, don't mess with my head and heart. Are you mine? Are you  _really_  mine? Tell me you love me again, tell me you're mine, I need to hear it again. I _have_ to."

"Johnny what," Taeyong looked deeply into the other male's eyes, searching for emotions he could pick out. "of course I'm yours, and of course I'll date you. I love  _you_ , Johnny. Just you." The pink haired male pulled the taller into a tight hug when he saw the other male's eyes gloss over in happiness, burying his face into Johnny's neck and clutching the back of his shirt. After a few minutes of just standing in each other's embrace, Johnny pulled away first, a soft smile on his face. "Are you okay?" The Chicagoan just nodded moving away from the hug and just smiling, smiling so bright like he knew no other expression.

"I love you, Taeyong."

"And I love you, Johnny." Both boys giggled a little, nothing could ruin Taeyong's mood at that moment.

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" the taller male asked hesitantly, sheepishly glancing at the ground.

"Yes, you can. Go get yourself pyjamas, but leave the jumper." Taeyong hummed softly, tugging on the end of the other male's white jumper with a warm smile, seeing Johnny flustered because of him had his own heart melting.

"Oh? What for?" Johnny teased, letting a small chuckle escape. The shorter male huffed, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Don't play dumb, just leave it,  _please_?" The pink haired male whined, but his face instantly changed into a smile when the Chicagoan did indeed take the jumper off and hand it to the shorter. "Thank you," Taeyong sing-songed, holding the fabric close as he watched the taller leave the room while laughing. The pink haired male followed his boyfriend out of the room and shut the door, starting his short walk down the end of the corridor to his, Taeil's, Yuta's and Kun's shared bathroom, since Taeil and Kun were still not yet home and presumably Yuta had already gone to bed, Taeyong could have a shower as long as he wanted without being interrupted. Taking Johnny's jumper and a clean pair of boxers with him into the bathroom, Taeyong hummed along to the chorus of I Promise You by Wanna One as started his shower.

 

"Johnny!" yelled a voice behind the said male, Johnny didn't have enough time to turn around before there was a body on his back and clinging on for dear life.

"Hyuck! Don't hurt him!" Jaemin screeched, quickly scurrying over, though he did a poor job at hiding his giggles. The Chicagoan was just glad he managed to steady himself against the closest wall, so he didn't go toppling over with Donghyuck on his back.

"Donghyuck, what the hell?" The eldest groaned, shifting the shorter boy on his back as he stood up properly.

"Why were you just in Taeyong's room?" Donghyuck questioned, poking Johnny's cheek with a smirk.

"We were just talking? What's wrong with that?" The Chicagoan mumbled, looking at Jaemin with a confused expression, the boy just shrugged in response.

"You  _never_  talk to Taeyong, well, to be more specific, he doesn't talk to  _you_." The tanned boy stated matter-of-factly, Johnny scoffed.

"Well, we do now, why do you need to know anyway?"

"Jeno and Renjun told us that you liked him, Donghyuck wanted to ask you to confirm, so we were looking for you and there you are, walking out of Taeyong's bedroom looking pretty damn happy with yourself." Jaemin chuckled, watching a light blush dust the older male's cheeks.

"You mean it wasn't obvious?" Johnny grumbled out softly, readjusting his grip on Donghyuck's thighs to keep him up.

"We had our suspicions, but this just seals the deal." The tanned boy grinned, tightening his hold around the older's neck. "Does he know?" Donghyuck curiously asked, even Jaemin seemed to listen intently for the answer.

"Shouldn't you two be with the rest of the dreamies?" Johnny sighed, he knew the two boys meant no harm and were just curious, but the Chicagoan couldn't help but wish they would leave him alone, he just wanted to get back to his boyfriend as soon as possible. "Are Jeno and Jun okay now?" Johnny questioned to change the subject, tapping Donghyuck's thigh to let him know he was about to let go, the tanned boy easily dropping down onto his feet and moving to stand next to Jaemin.

"They're more than okay, came striding in with entwined hands and the biggest smiles I've ever seen." Jaemin mused, leaning against the wall. "What about Sicheng?"

"He's... he didn't like it all that much." Johnny sighed, brushing his fringe out of his face.

"Yeah no kidding, we heard the yelling." Donghyuck scoffed.

"Yuta told him to leave, so I think he is with Yixing. I just hope he comes around and accepts the boys, I don't know what we'd do if he doesn't." The Chicagoan mumbled, looking at the ground in contemplation. Yet He quickly shook his thoughts away and smiled warmly, not wanting to worry the boys. "Well anyway, I was heading to bed before I was attacked," Johnny grinned more as he ruffled Donghyuck's hair. "and I'm going to continue down that path. Goodnight boys, sleep well." The tallest waved as he turned and proceeded down the hallway, listening to the heavy footsteps getting quieter as the two boys ran back to the others.

 

Taeyong sighed as he tugged his boxers up his legs and then pulled Johnny's jumper over his head, a smile coming on to his features yet again as he looked in the mirror. His cheeks were starting to hurt, but he couldn't control the absolute bliss and contentment he felt. The pink haired male ruffled his wet hair with the towel as he studied his reflection, if the jumper was oversized for Johnny, it was monstrous on Taeyong. the jumper's collar rested just below his collarbones, the sleeves hanging way past his hands and the hem of the jumper easily reaching his mid thighs. It smelt just like his boyfriend, the skater pulled the hood over his head and pulled the sides close to his nose to inhale the prominent scent. Johnny smelt like chocolate, Taeyong didn't know why the other male always insisted to get chocolate scented things, Jaehyun once told him it was because Chicago smelt like the sugary treat, but that no sense to him. Cities don't smell like confectionery.

"Yong?" The skater was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the voice of the very Chicagoan that plagued his mind often outside the bathroom door. With a grin, he swiftly opened the door and laughed when Johnny's neutral expression turned to shock in a matter of milliseconds.

"Do I look cute?" Taeyong asked jokingly, hiding his giggles under a sweater paw. What he wasn't expecting though, was for the taller male to instantly nod his head and lock their eyes together with the most serious face Taeyong had seen on the other.

"You're gorgeous Taeyong. You're just...  _enchanting_." Johnny's whispers were filled with so much truth and sincerity, it knocked the breath out of the shorter male. The only thing Taeyong didn't understand the last word Johnny had said in English.

"Johnny..." The pink haired male couldn't get out any more words before his boyfriend went on a rant in his native language.

"You're enchanting. You're captivating, you're alluring, dazzling, enthralling, _ravishing_. God Taeyong, you're irresistible." The two boys stared at each other, still standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I don't know what any of that means, but I want you to shut up. Shut up and kiss me, American boy." The skater mumbled, not moving his gaze until Johnny finally did lean down and press their lips together in a sweet gesture. It didn't last as long as they wanted it to though.

"Oh my god! Guys, I told you!" The couple breaks apart quickly at the noise. Johnny jumping a few steps back until his back contacted the wall opposite to the bathroom door.

"Hyuckie, you scared the living daylight out of them."

"It's not my fault they were kissing in the middle of the hallway, now is it Mark?"

"Boys. What on earth are you doing here?" Taeyong demands, a red flush starting from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck slow darkening in colour as he looked at the five boys, Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung, sternly.

"Mark and Jisung didn't believe me, Hyuck, Jun or Jen, that Johnny had the hots for you. But now we have solid proof. Thank you." Jaemin snickered, hitting Jisung's head when the youngest boy stared shocked for a few seconds too long.

"It feels like valentines up in here. First Renjun and Jeno, then Taeyong and Johnny, and now we wait for Doyoung and Jaehyun." Chenle chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest smugly.

"Doyoung and Jaehyun? Doyoung acts like Jae doesn't exist though?" Johnny mumbled, raising a brow at the younger boy's suspicions. The Chicagoan was taken aback when Mark rolled his eyes at him.

"Do we really need to remind you about how Taeyong treated you?" The Canadian boy sighed, but quickly flinched and bowed down in an apology when the said pink haired skater immediately shot daggers at him.

"Hang on a second. I'm lost. What do you  _mean_  Renjun and Jeno? Where are they?" Taeyong questioned, his eyes scanning the dreamies and then focusing on Johnny.

"You didn't tell him what happened?" Jisung asked the tallest male, confusion lacing his words.

"I-I guess I forgot..." Johnny mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Is this about why you came home early? What happened? Seriously, where are Renjun and Jeno? Where's Ten and Yuta?"

"Jun and Jen would be sucking each other's faces by now, Ten is... I don't know. And what would Yuta be doing? Sulking?" Donghyuck shrugged.

"Renjun and Jeno are doing  _what_!?" The pink haired male shirked. Whipping his head in the tanned boy's direction.

"Yong calm down, I'll tell you what happened soon, lets just, go to bed first." The eldest male said smoothly, placing his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Oh? The same bed?"

"Boys! Go to bed!" Johnny yelped, getting flustered yet again. Jaemin put his hands up in surrender and kept them there until Mark had successfully ushered all the boys down the corridor and around the corner. Once the Chicagoan and the skater were in the familiar confidants of Taeyong's room, the shorter male spun around to face his boyfriend.

" _Speak_." The pink haired male demanded with his hands on his hips.

"Listen, to put it simply, Sicheng found Jeno and Renjun kissing and he didn't take it too well. It turns out, he not only takes the non-blood-related-brothers thing seriously, but he's also... homophobic." Johnny trailed off, looking at the ground sadly.

"He-He's what?" Taeyong stuttered, wide-eyed. That was not good.

"I didn't know either... Yuta told him to leave." The Chicagoan explained.

"But... Yuta- he's-"

" _I know_... I know." Johnny sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do Taeyong. Renjun and Jeno are together now, we're together now. If Sicheng doesn't come around and change for us, doesn't change for Yuta, we- we can't have him here. He can't stay." The taller male inhaled sharply, fighting away sadness and finally lifting his gaze to meet his boyfriend's.

"He will. He will change Johnny, he has to." Taeyong reached for the Chicagoan's hands, entwining the fingers together and squeezes the other's hands to reassure him.

"You should have seen him Taeyong... He was so angry, he was disgusted." Even if the taller's eyes were on Taeyong, the skater could see that the older wasn't really looking at him, rather zoning out of focus. "I'm afraid. I love Sicheng, we all love him. I don't want to lose him Yongie."

"Johnny, listen to me. He will think it over, he will come back to us, we're his family." Taeyong took a step closer to Johnny, letting go of one of the taller's hands to place it on the other's cheek, rubbing the skin soothingly with his thumb. Johnny hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into the shorter male's touch. "We should sleep yeah? Talk to everyone in the morning?" The pink haired male questioned, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the taller male's other cheek.

"Please." The Chicagoan mumbled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and leading the both of them to the bed, flopping his back onto the mattress as he pulled Taeyong to his chest. The shorter male laughed before releasing himself from the other's grip and shifting to a more comfortable position, with his head resting on Johnny's arm, tucked under his boyfriend's chin, a leg thrown over the taller's hip with Johnny's other arm loosely slung around his waist. The Chicagoan pulled the covers up and softly kissed the shorter's forehead, whispering a soft good night.

 

"I  _do_  love you, Johnny Seo."

 

"And I love you more, Taeyong Lee."


End file.
